


The Exploration of Ray Palmer

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Experimentation, Exploration, Forced Nudity, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Other, Time Travel, size shifting, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Ray wakes up in 4045 naked and alone in a lab with no memory of how he was captured or why he’s naked.  But that is only the start of his issues.





	The Exploration of Ray Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> Super Flarrowverse Discord Sever is to blame for this idea.

_K.O.R.D. Inc._

_Ivy Town - 4045_   
  
Ray blinked; there was a lot of light.  Why was there a lot of light?  He tried to ask that but there was a mouth guard holding his mouth and jaw open and trapping his tongue.  He opened his eyes wide as he screamed at this.  His eyes adjusting to the light as he moved and realized there was no drag of clothing across his body.  Looking down he realized he was suspended upside down, his body naked and exposed as his manhood hung limp between his thighs.   
  
“MRPH!” Ray shouted into the gag but nothing came of it.   
  
“I’m sorry Mr. Palmer.  If we had more time we’d explain.  We detected the chronotron radiation on you while you were in our labs.  I wish we had time to explain.  But you’re an Ivy Town man.”   
  
“MRPH!?!?” Ray struggled but the anti gravity bonds held him perfectly still no mater how much he tried to move his body.   
  
“I’m truly sorry Mr. Palmer.  I hope you’ll forgive us this intrusion.  We don’t have long.  Activate the Zeta wave fold.”   
  
Ray’s vision was filled with purple light slamming into his body as wave after wave of zeta beams hit him.  His mind disconnected and in the nebulous floating place deep in his own mind he wondered where or rather when they were jumping.  The Zeta beam tech would indicate teleportation of some kind.  Zeta beams allowed for theoretical faster than light teleportation, but the fact that they needed the time radiation on his body indicated they wanted to go to a different time.  He hoped they were time thieves.  At some point he realized he was hanging in a darkened lab.  The lights down low and there was still power in his bonds because he couldn’t move.   
  
“Haircut!” Mick shouted as he came into view.  Len and Nate close behind him as they kept a look out as Mick started trying to undo the small bands that were holding him spread eagle in mid air, but tilted.  He was vaguely aware that he wasn’t limp anymore, and had a moment to blush as Mick brushed against him.   
  
“Raymond.  I’m impressed.” Len smirked as he looked Ray up and down who mumbled something that the gag was preventing him from saying.  “Ssh… it looks like they put you through the wringer.” He helped Mick undo the bonds.   
  
“Leave it to you to get kidnapped by a sex cult.” Nate came forward and eased the restraints off of Ray’s head and pulled the thick guard out of his mouth.   
  
“Sex cult?” Ray asked with a frown.   
  
“You’re naked, hard, strapped into a sex device… and there’s a layer of sweat all over you….”   
  
“zeta beams…” Ray crumpled against his friends.   
  
“I’d be more worried about the tattoo.” Mick chuckled.   
  
“They gave me a tattoo?” Ray’s head hung limp.  This much zeta radiation might be fatal.  He really should be back in Gideon’s infirmary and get a detox of the radiation.  But a tattoo…. He frowned weakly.  “What’s it of?”   
  
“Not entirely sure.  It sort of looks like an emoticon.” Len chuckled.   
  
“which one… like a smiley face… or…?”   
  
“Raymond they tattooed an eggplant on your ass” Len put his hand on Ray’s shoulder.  “You need to calm down and we’ll get you back to the ship.  Gideon will show it to you and you can decide if you want to keep it.”   
  
“I’ve never had a tattoo before.” Ray wasn’t sure why there were suddenly three Lens standing there.   
  
“Raymond…” Len smacked him.   
  
“What’s the matter with him?” Nate looked worried.   
  
“Zeta beams…” Len glanced at the machine and put his hand up where Ray had been, pulling it back and rubbing it.   
  
“Boss?”   
  
“He’s got radiation poisoning.  The air’s still hot where he was.  Get his ass back to the ship.  I’ll look for his clothes and his suit.”   
  
“Got it.” Mick threw Ray over his shoulder in a bridal carry and stormed out of the place followed by Nate.   
  
“What have you gotten yourself into Raymond?” Len shook his head.  He looked around and quickly found Ray’s clothes and Atom suit laying in another room.  They’d apparently stripped him and done an exam.  There were detailed scans of every part of Ray’s body.  Displayed all over where close ups of his ass and cock, no part of his body unexplored.  He glanced back towards the device they’d noticed was pointed right at Ray’s ass when they’d been unhooking him.  He shook his head and collected the data, maybe Ray could make sense of this later.   
  
And he’d tell him of all this after he woke up.  Leaving Ray with more questions than answers as he sat there in the medical bay, detailed scans going on to determine if his internal organs were compromised.

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will be a different pov, so be prepared.


End file.
